Is Death really kinder than Love?
by CocoMint
Summary: "PAIN. That's the main emotion I've ever known. I used to know happiness and laughter, but that died along with Bianca. I miss my sister so much." Valdangelo
1. Chapter 1

PAIN. That's the main emotion I've ever known. I used to know happiness and laughter, but that died along with Bianca. I miss my sister so much. She would always know the right thing to say to make me feel better. My mother and Bianca were the only ones that loved me, but they're both dead. "Don't worry Bianca," I yelled into the screaming wind "I'll see you and mom soon." I was standing on one of the ledges in Camp Half-blood that overlooked a river and many jagged rocks. _If the rocks don't get me,_ _the water will. _I thought. Taking a small, carefully folded note from my back pocket, I placed it under a small rock. I hope that they would understand why I'm doing this. I have no place where I belong. I'm an outcast everywhere I go, but death is no stranger to me. Even Jason mentioned that I hang out more with the dead, than the living. The only person that cares about me that's still alive, is Hazel, but she has Frank, so she won't be devastated. Stepping closer to the edge, I closed my eyes. Nobody probably noticed that I even disappeared! I took one more step, and I could sense the nothingness below me, greeting me with open arms like an old friend. Would anyone even notice if I died? A tear slid down my cheek

and then I jumped.

More tears came out as I was free falling to my impending death. After having my feelings bottled up for so long, it was so hard to keep it inside. I let the top off and silently cried at the unfairness of the world. The water, rock, and flower nymphs all stared with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. "Percy…," I sobbed "Why do you hate me?"

Suddenly, the river rose up, like a large cushion, and caught me. The river then gently placed me on the river bank. Looking up, I saw Percy holding my note. Gasping, I started to run away. The river rose once again, caught Percy, and placed him on the riverbank. "Nico, we need to talk." he stepped forward and held out his hand. "Please don't do this, Nico." Panicking, I ran into the woods, looking behind my shoulder to make sure that he wasn't chasing me. I tripped like an idiot over a rock and twisted my foot. "Nico, NICO! WHERE ARE YOU?" I winced and felt my foot. It was definitely broken. I sighed and leaned against a tree, making no sudden movements to aggravate my ankle. Suddenly sleepy, I shut my eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENT AND FOLLOWS GUYS! I 3 YOU!

* * *

Opening one eye, and then the other, I woke up. Shaking my head, I groaned. "Ugh, my foot still hurts!" I didn't dare take any ambrosia or nectar after I took so much yesterday for my injured foot. "Wait a minute….." I look around in confusion "WHY AM I IN MY CABIN?!" Now, I'm REALLY annoyed. Sighing, I got up and walked to the bathroom, when all of a sudden, MY NOSE ITCHES!** "I SENSE A DISTURBANCE IN THE FORCE!" I yelled as I kinda jog-ran to the forest, trying to keep the weight off my right foot when, I see everyone staring at me all weirdly. All the girls were laughing except for Piper and Annabeth, who were face-palming. They see my confusion and try to stifle giggles. Finally, Annabeth mouths the word 'Pants' and I look down and realize that I ran out of my cabin in my boxers. Trying to salvage the situation, I yelled "ALL DA LADIES LOVE LEO" as I ran back to my cabin.

5 minutes later...

FINALLY! I got some clothes on and THIS time I had pants on. By this time, my foot was completely fine. Pegasi really DON'T like guys that can make fire, so they run over my foot. Great. I ran to the forest, and my nose itched even more. When my nose itchy-ness became unbearable, I looked around. "hmm. my Leo senses must be off." I looked around once more (just to be sure) and saw something weird. The color black... in a GREEN forest. Stepping closer, I could see a person's leg. I kneeled down to get a closer look at the person's face. It was Nico Di Angelo, and he seemed like he went through something pretty crazy. His clothes were all wet and they were torn a bit at the sides, like he was escaping from something, or someone, and his foot was CLEARLY broken. So, I poke his face, and move closer to him, until our faces are inches apart. I poke him again, and his eyes flutter open, and then they widen at how close we are, and I grin. "You know that there are these things called CABINS and inside these CABINS, there are these things called BEDS that you're supposed to sleep in." He glares at me, but it's weak. Finally, he speaks up "Please don't let anybody see me. Especially not Percy." I nod, sensing that something happened with those two, but I decide against asking any questions. "Here. Take my hand." He takes it, but kinda in an uncertain way. "What, are you scared that I'm gonna bite you?" He ignores my question, but I can see a hint of a smile. "Come on, let's go to Cabin number 13!"

* * *

OK GUYS! XD I felt like trolling you guys in the beginning, but PLOT TWIST, IT WAS LEO'S POV!

** Ok, I guess I might as well explain this because I bet you guys are 'What the Frick is going on?' So, everytime something bad happens, or like someone is in trouble, Leo's nose starts to itch, and it itches with more frequency the closer he gets to the problem/issue.

R&R please guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's POV

As I was getting closer to the Hades cabin, Nico freaking FAINTED! I'm not really tall, so this made getting him to his cabin WAY harder. Finally, after 13 agonizing minutes, I arrived. Slowly stepping up the obsidian black stairs of his cabin, the doors opened quietly, as if sensing that we didn't want to be seen. The doors closed behind me with a creak as I set down Nico on a nearby sofa. Since his foot is screwed up, he HAS to have an ambrosia if he wants it to heal faster. So, to wake him up, I poke his nose. He doesn't do anything, so I poke him again. This time, he kinda moves his head. He has to wake up if he wants to feel better! "Well," I said mysteriously "TIME FOR DRASTIC MEASUREEEESSSSSS!" So, I took his shoe off and tickled his foot.(Not the bad one) Nothing happened for the first 5 seconds, but then I heard a giggle. and then another. His eyes flew open, shocked, " . .Me?" the iron was clear in his voice. Laughing, I said "I have to give you some ambrosia." I grinned as I held out a medium square of the ambrosia. He wolfed it down and weirdly enough, he smiled wistfully. "It tastes like what my mom used to make," a small tear escaped his eye "and pomegranate." As quickly as the tear appeared, a scowl appeared on his face as he said the word 'pomegranate'. Unsure of what to say, I looked at his foot. The ambrosia was working, since his foot looked slightly better than before, but it wouldn't be healed until say, another half hour or so. Standing up, I looked at Nico's cute face. Ugh- forget I said that. He looked so lonely, so I did the only thing I could do. I left. Running to the camp store, I threw three denarii at the clerk and ran out with my prize back to the Hades cabin. As I walked back in, surprise was completely written all over Nico's face. I gave him a smirk as I took out what was in the bag. "What, did you think I was gonna leave you alone?" I held up the cards I bought at the store and his eyes widened "So, can you teach me how to play Mythomagic? I heard that you can teach ANYBODY how to play." surprisingly enough, since I thought that he was gonna be all tsundere*, a small smile escaped his lips. "Sure," but then that smile turned into an evil grin "but I am a VERY strict teacher. Better keep up if you want to learn how to play from a master." 

* * *

*for those of you who don't know what tsundere means, a tsundere is a person who seems very cold and uncaring on the outside, but they are very kind and caring on the inside


	4. Chapter 4

_Leo's P.O.V_

"Ok, FINE! I'll ADMIT that I have a small bit of a temper when I'm losing continuously or i don't get something, BUT HEY! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Soon after, I combusted into flames for the MILIONTH time! Nico just grinned smugly and took the cards from my hands and gave me the cards he was using. "Ok! Look here, since you've already used the Drakon card for attack, and I used the Titan card, you should heal with a nymph or dryad card." he pointed to a card in the center with a green-skinned girl wearing a white gossamer dress. I wrinkled my nose "They look better in real life, right?" Nico just shrugged "I actually don't find them pretty at all, I don't get along with anyone that likes to spend their time gossiping about others." For a moment, Nico's dark chocolate eyes seemed sad. Suddenly, my eyes kind of bugged out "Wait, WHAT?!" WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT HE HAS CHOCOLATE EYES!? Realizing that I was being stared at, I returned back to earth. Nico was staring at me with a concerned look on his face, which was quickly replaced by annoyance when he realized that I wasn't spacing out anymore. "So what did you mean when you said 'Wait, whaaat?'" he crossed his arms, clearly defensive. I turned slightly pink as I said "Um, well, I kinda said something in my mind, and it um s-surprised me, so y-yeah." I looked at the ground, unable to look at him after my recent thoughts, and my stuttering. "Well," said Nico, stepping closer "Can you tell me what you were thinking?" Blushing even more, I fiddled around with my tool belt (which is something I do when i'm SUPEEER nervous) and stepped backwards. "No! I don't wanna!" stepping backwards again, my back collided with the wall. Suddenly, two arms shot out at me! I was trapped! He was so close, he probably heard how fast my heart was beating! But, why am I so nervous?! My mind started to go into overdrive until one thought remained in my head: I LIKED NICO DI ANGELO! I murmured softly, "No, that can't be it!" Nico's face got closer to mine "What can't be it?" he asked "I won't let you go until you tell me!"

_Nico's P.O.V_

Suddenly, I was being kissed. By LEO! Surprised, I let my arms go and Leo ran out the door like that time the Stolls were being chased by the Aphrodite cabin. "I'm sorry!" yelled Leo as he ran out. I stood inside my cabin for a good minute, processing what had happened. When I FINALLY realized what had happened, I ran towards Cabin #9 as fast as I could."OW! SON OF A PIECE OF SCHIST!" apparently, running at full speed after a broken foot is healed isn't such a good idea. No one was currently inside, (as far as I could tell) but I felt something alive far below. I remember him once showing me a 'Leo Cave' under his bed, so I tried to re-create what he did. Success! The bed lowered itself under the Hephaestus cabin into Leo Cave quietly and I could hear the sound of a hammer hitting some sort of metal. Leo seemed to be saying something, so I silently crept up behind him "...DAMNIT! I just freaking KISSED him! It's true then. I like Nico Di Angelo!" he lowered his head before turning towards Buford the table. "and he will never like me back" he said softly. Throwing caution to the wind, I ran towards Leo and threw my arms around him "How do you know who I like? Hmm? Maybe it's possible that I like you back?" He slowly turned around with small, fresh tears on his face. Trying to hide it, he gave a large (but unsuccessful) grin. "So," I tried to suppress a grin that was trying to make it's way up my face "Is there room for one more on Team Leo?" Ignoring the fact that my face was redder than a fire truck, I stuck out my hand "Would you like to go on a walk with me?" Leo smirked and took my cold hand "I would LOVE to, Mr. Red Face" My face probably got a deeper shade of scarlet as Leo and I walked hand-in-hand towards the forest.

* * *

GUYSSSSSSSSS! IM SO SURRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I'VE BEEN SOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND I FORGOT TO UPDATE! I SHALL CONTINUE TO UPDATEEEEEEE REGULARLY! PLEASE R&R (rate and review) AND STAY TUNED!


End file.
